The Plan for Percy
by MangoRocks512
Summary: Annabeth loves Percy, but Percy is with Rachel. Will Annabeth accept this, or make a plan, perhaps? Will it become Percabeth? Rated T for mild language. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people! :D This is my first time writing a real story (that isn't bad...I hope...)! Seriously, don't read my earlier stories, (if you ever find out where I live...) your eyes will explode, as stated on my profile...but hopefully not when you read this one! *crosses fingers*;D Anyway, this is also my first Fanfic, so please, don't make me cry! ;D No...I'm kidding. Don't get the wrong idea. I _do_ welcome _constructive _criticism. Constructive. I'm doing this to find out if I'm better at writing then _I_ think, so if you sugar-coat it, I'll get the wrong idea and probably form this dream of becoming an author, which would make us all doomed. BUT, if you really do like it, then, please, don't think you have to add anything just because i asked for it. Well, I should probably stop rambling and let you read! :D**

**Please enjoy! Remember to review!**

Chapter 1

(Annabeth's POV)

The image flooded back into my mind as I saw them together in the distance. They were together so often these days I could barely stop the scene from invading my mind…it was horrible. So taunting.

It featured Percy by the river in the forest, lying on blanket under the stars, leaning over, about to kiss…Rachel.

Even just picturing the image made my heart feel even more fragile than before, like one more time thinking that would make it shatter, and be unfixable. But, it always seemed to hold up, at least one more time.

There was only one part of the image that was wrong: Rachel. And only one thing (in my mind) could fill her place and make the scene totally perfect: me.

Four years ago, when we were 11, I had met Percy when I had to take care of his wounds, after he had fought a Minotaur. Obviously he won. I would be able to love him if he were in Hades' realm.

We instantly became best friends always messing around and going on new quests and adventures (with Grover being there, too, of coarse!).

At 13, Percy met Rachel Elizabeth Dare. (who I have never liked since the day _I_ met her.) They became friendly, and soon after, they started dating, and have been together ever since. It was around that time I started to realize something: I was insanely in love with Percy Jackson, and he didn't feel the same.

(Percy's POV)

Sure, I had loved Annabeth at one time. What's not to love? She's beautiful, friendly, smart, funny, adventurous, ECT, ECT. The only reason I had given up on her (which wasn't easy) was because I didn't think she felt the same way. That was at 13, and I started dating Rachel Elizabeth Dare shortly after that. _Rachel_ is funny, artistic, quirky, witty, and daring (just like her name might imply). I'm always happy and around her, no matter what we're doing, and I've accepted the fact that Annabeth Chase and I are no more than best friends, and she seems to be okay with it, too. If she was jealous, she didn't show it at all, and the time we spent together, we weren't fighting over anything (in general _or_ about Rachel). We always had fun, too. We made fun of each other, but never truly got mad. And is Rachel and Annabeth didn't like each other, you wouldn't be able to tell. They pretty much didn't talk, but didn't fight. That's good enough for me...

(Annabeth's POV)

"Percy!" The voice rang out over the lake to where Percy and I were sitting on the dock. He was making huge waves crash on the rocks (annoying the naiads), while I was secretly admiring him (hey, I can't help it! Have you _seen _his awesome body!). He looked up when he heard his name and smiled, while I looked down. I didn't want to see _her_ again. But stupid me glanced up anyway.

Percy's sea-green eyes lit up as Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked up, her red hair springing off her head in all directions.

"Ready?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Percy nodded as he ran his fingers through his black hair to 'comb' it out. "Let's go!" he said. "What are you two planning?" I asked, trying to sound way cheerier than I was. Yea, I failed.

Percy rolled his eyes, but I saw a faint smile on his lips, trying not to spread into a grin. He pointed to the picnic basket Rachel was holding (whenever that got there…) and said, "Okay, Wise Girl: 1) we're going on a picnic, hence the basket…and 2) I believe a new nickname is in order for you."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain! So what if I didn't see it at first! That doesn't make you smarter than me!"

"Psh, as if you were before! My brilliance shines through when least expected, and THAT'S what counts!" I stood and brushed myself off, then raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Conceited much?" I asked. Percy shoved me lightly, then took Rachel's hand. He turned back to me, saying,

"I'll see you later then, uh…Dull Girl, shall we call you?" I kicked him in the shin.

"Oh my gods, Percy! Would you give it up?"

"C'mon! It's a huge basket! How could you NOT see it! And anyway, I think Dull Girl has his ring to it… just say it! You'll see!"

"Forget it! Just forget it!" I said, putting my hands up. Percy laughed, then started walking away.

"Okay then…Bye!"

"Bye, Seaweed Brain…" I sighed.

"Bye, Annabeth." Rachel's mocking words made me stiffen. I looked up and saw her, a smug smile on her face. I crossed my arms, rolled my eyes, and began walking towards the dining pavilion. What was with Rachel? Does she know I love Percy? I haven't even told anyone about that, much less her. I can't even stand her! Don't get me wrong, she... _might_ be a nice girl, but never around me, that's for sure. You would think she would like me if Percy did. I don't even know what I ever did to her…

Later at dinner, all I did was stare at Poseidon's table, hoping Percy would magically appear sitting at it, using hand gestures to tell me how much he hated Rachel. But, naturally, it was empty. If Percy and Rachel went somewhere tomorrow at breakfast, at _least _Tyson would be sitting there (he was coming back from the forges).

I sighed and looked down at my untouched food plate trying to stop myself from thinking about how much fun Percy and Rachel were having. Man, who else? Who else would try to think of these things? I started to feel kind of angry. I pushed back my plate and stomped out of the dining pavilion, earning more weird looks from my brothers and sisters. If I had a drachma for every time they did that…Gods, that just proves I'm going crazy.

I walked back to my cabin (Athena), and glanced at Poseidon's when I was at my door. Two figures were sitting so close together on the porch you could barely see in between them. I sighed. As much as I wanted to think something different, I knew _Percy _wouldn't approve of Tyson being that close.

**I changed this chapter as much as I could, but I personally think it gets better from here. Now, once again: please review! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two! I know, I know, it's really short. Well, these chapters only get longer! I promise! :) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

(Annabeth's POV)

I felt something hit my head. I looked around, confused, and then lowered my eyes to my plate. A grape had nestled itself into my eggs. '_Percy.'_ I thought. I glared in his direction, but smiled when I saw him waving stupidly. Gods, he's adorable! '_What?'_ I mouthed. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and focused back on my breakfast platter, trying to remember which foods gave off the most energy. Today was sword-fighting practice. Against Percy.

"You ready to lose, Wise Girl? " Percy mocked, tossing me a sword and a shield. I sighed.

"Percy, it causes my pain to say this, but yes, I am…" He gaped at me.

"Wh-b-b-you-what?"

"Don't make me say it again! C'mon! You know you're better than me at…this!" I gestured to all the equipment.

"But you just admitted it!" he said, clearly shocked. I smiled.

"Don't get used to it."

"Don't worry, I'm not…"

"Good."

Percy shook his head, and his shocked expression disappeared, a competitive one taking its place.

"Well, I guess I better live up to my name!" he drew his sword and advanced on me.

Twelve sword fights and 8 water bottles later, I collapsed on a bench in the arena, and flopped down onto my back, panting. Percy walked up, smirking (and not even out of breath, I might add), and said,

"Well, you won once!"

"Yes, because you obviously weren't ready!"

"Uh…y-yea I was…"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but having your back turned and talking to Beckendorf, ISN'T ready!" I sputtered, dumping water over my head.

"Sure it is…"

"Then I feel _so_ victorious." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Well then, let's practice later!" I stared at him, confused, and then got distracted by his abs; until I felt my cheeks get warm…

"Damn!" I muttered.

"What?"

"Uh…I'm just…hot…" I said awkwardly.

"I'm sure you are." He laughed, raising his eyebrows. Fantastic. Was he _trying _to make me blush?

"Uh…yea…anyway, are you serious?" I asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

Well, I don't know! But aren't you going somewhere with Rachel later?" I mumbled angrily. Percy didn't hear my displeasure, though.

"Well, I think I'll cancel and spend some time with the knowledgeable part of my brain, or in other words, you."

"Good to know you don't want to me stupid for a day!" I teased. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with his soft sea-green eyes for a few seconds. A twinkle appeared in them.

"Yes, isn't that good to hear?" he laughed, and then stared at me quizzically. He waved his hand in front of my face, but I didn't even realize.

"Earth to Annabeth…or whatever planet you come from!" he smirked. "Annabeth?" I snapped back into reality (because I was totally lost in his eyes), and cleared my throat.

"Um…right…wait, what were we talking about?" Percy stared at me, raising an eyebrow.

"We were talking about coming here to practice sword-fighting later…but, maybe not now; are you feeling okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Trust me. I just got…distracted."

"That's why you were staring at me so creepy?" A laugh slipped out, but I quickly recovered.

"_Anyway,_ will Rachel be okay with this?" I said, tensing my jaw.

"Um…why not?"

"Most psychos usually aren't…" I mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oookay…" he said, dragging out the 'o'. "So, what time should we meet back here?"

"How about…around dinner?" I asked, smiling over at him.

"Sounds good! Now, if you'll excuse me, I _must_ go cancel with Rachel!" he said, walking backwards to the arenas exit.

"It was nice knowing you." I muttered, rolling my eyes and smiling to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R! :)<strong>


End file.
